You Look Perfect Tonight
by Hazuki Ren
Summary: Kisah Pangeran Ichigo yang tidak dapat melupakan cinta masa kecilnya sejak usia 8 tahun. Ichigo x Fem!Mikazuki, AU!


**Title: You Look Perfect Tonight**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pair: Ichigo Hitofuri x Female!Mikazuki Munechika**

 **Touken Ranbu by DMM, Nitroplus**

 **This fanfic is based on the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran**

 _ **P.S. Author tidak terlalu tahu zaman atau negara apa yang dipakai di sini hahaha. Mungkin Jepang campur kebarat-baratan. /plak Pokoknya negeri yang dikuasai oleh suatu kerajaan yang diwariskan turun menurun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo merupakan seorang pangeran di sebuah kerajaan yang akan mewarisi tahta sang raja. Ia adalah anak pertama dari enam belas bersaudara, maka wajarlah kalau ia harus menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang sudah berumur.

Sebelum dapat meneruskan kekuasaan, ia diharuskan untuk mencari seseorang gadis yang dapat menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ratu yang akan mendampingi sang Raja untuk mengatur negeri itu, juga untuk meneruskan keturunan kerajaan. Sudah puluhan kali ayahnya memperkenalkan puteri-puteri dari kerajaan negeri lain, namun tampaknya Ichigo tidak dapat menaruh hatinya pada satupun dari mereka.

Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak dapat melupakan seorang anak perempuan yang pernah ia temui saat ia berlibur di sebuah desa saat ia masih kecil, kira-kira delapan tahun umurnya saat itu. Anak itu begitu cantik, baik, dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain bersama. Walaupun kedua orangtuanya melarangnya bermain dengan anak-anak dari kalangan yang memiliki status sosial lebih rendah dari dirinya, ia tetap tidak mendengarkan.

 _ **I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**_

Mikazuki, namanya. Sama seperti namanya, gadis itu memiliki mata indah dengan corak bulan sabit di bagian bawah irisnya. Surai biru tuanya menjuntai sampai bahu, begitu lembut untuk disentuh. Dress sederhana berwarna putih yang mengembang sampai bawah lutut, semakin menambah keanggunannya. Meskipun mereka hanya bertemu sampai dua minggu, sebelum Ichigo kembali pulang ke istana—ia tidak dapat melupakannya hingga usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima saat ini.

 _ **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**_

" _Ichigo-kun, ayo main di sungai bersamaku!"_

 _Suara cempreng milik sang gadis kecil terdengar di tengah desa itu, tampaknya ia sedang mengajak temannya bermain. Anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian formal khas kerajaan itu tampak bingung mendengar kata 'bermain di sungai'._

" _Aku belum pernah main di sungai. Apa itu menyenangkan?"_

" _Tentu saja! Ayo~"_

 _Mikazuki kecil menarik tangan temannya untuk mengikutinya ke tempat sungai dangkal itu berada. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi berpijak, kini di depan mereka sudah ada sungai kecil, dengan air yang begitu jernih dan menyegarkan. Sungainya juga tidak begitu dalam, airnya hanya seperut anak seumurannya. Jelas sekali kalau ini sudah menjadi tempat bermain bagi anak-anak di desa ini._

 _Sepasang mata keemasan Ichigo menatap sungai itu dengan takjub. Ia belum pernah melihat sungai sebelumnya._

" _Waaah! Mirip dengan kolam renang di rumah, tapi ini lebih indah!"_

" _Aku belum pernah melihat kolam renang," Mikazuki mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. "Pasti istana Ichigo-kun indah sekali, ya?"_

 **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was**

" _Aku akan membawamu ke sana suatu hari nanti!" Ichigo mengenggam kedua tangan kecil temannya itu dengan erat, ekspresinya menunjukkan keseriusan di dalam kata-katanya. Pipi Mikazuki yang pucat itu memerah, mungkin karena merasa senang dengan kata-katanya itu._

" _Un! Aku akan menunggumu sampai waktu itu tiba!"_

 _Tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, ia langsung menceburkan mereka berdua ke dalam sungai. Ichigo yang tidak siap, tentu saja ia sangat terkejut._

 _Byurrr!_

" _Fuwaah! Ahahaha, Ichigo-kun, tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Ichigo cepat-cepat kembali ke permukaan. Kini sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh air. Dingin, tapi ini sangat menyegarkan di siang hari yang terik ini._

" _Aah...jahatnya menceburkanku tiba-tiba." Dengan iseng ia mencipratkan air pada temannya itu._

" _Kyaaa~!" Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama, mencipratkan air pada anak bersurai sian itu. Hanya ada senyuman dan canda tawa di antara mereka, kedua insan yang belum mengenal kerasnya dunia._

" _Bagaimana? Bermain di sungai itu menyenangkan, kan?"_

 _Ichigo mengangguk penuh semangat. Dengan Mikazuki, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan._

" _Ya, tentu saja meny—"_

 _Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah sahutan dari pinggir sungai pun terdengar. Ternyata itu ibunya, diantar dengan kereta kuda pribadi milik kerajaan._

" _Ichigo, ayo pulang! Lihat, sekarang kau basah kuyup!"_

 _Anak yang dipanggil pun keluar dari sungai itu, meninggalkan Mikazuki yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap keduanya. Ibunya mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku gaunnya, lalu mengeringkan wajah dan tangan anaknya yang masih basah._

" _Okaa-sama, bermain di sungai itu menyenangkan!"_

" _Sudah okaa-sama katakan, jangan bermain dengan anak-anak sepertinya!"_

" _T-Tapi, Mikazuki-chan itu—"_

" _Sudah, ayo pulang. Kamu belum makan siang, kan?"_

 _ **I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow**_

 _Seakan tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, Ichigo pun melepaskan diri dari genggaman ibunya, lalu berlari ke arah Mikazuki yang kini sudah berdiri di pinggir sungai. Dipeluknya gadis kecil itu, lalu pipi yang masih basah itu diciumnya dengan penuh sayang. Inilah yang biasa Ichigo lakukan jika akan berpisah dengan temannya yang satu itu._

" _Besok kita main bersama lagi, ya!"_

 _Lalu ia berlari menghampiri ibunya yang siap menghujaninya dengan omelan._

 **Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**

 _Mikazuki memegang pipinya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, lalu tersenyum di jalan pulang._

Pangeran bersurai sian itu tengah tertidur di bangku balkon istananya. Padahal tadi ia hanya berniat untuk melihat langit sore.

"Ouji-sama, bangunlah." Salah satu pelayannya berniat untuk membangunkannya. Namun, tampaknya sulit kalau ia sedang bermimpi (sangat) indah seperti ini.

"Ouji-sama," panggilnya lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk lembut bahu sang pangeran.

Akhirnya sepasang iris keemasan itu terbuka. Ternyata ia sudah tertidur di sini lumayan lama, sampai kini langit sudah berubah gelap.

"Ah...?"

"Ouji-sama, sekarang waktunya makan malam."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan turun sekarang. Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dengan sopan, lalu berlalu pergi. Ichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku, lalu terdiam sejenak. Betapa indah mimpinya tadi. Itu adalah mimpi tentang masa lalunya, dan seratus persen pernah terjadi dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mikazuki..." ujarnya pada udara malam, lalu turun untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

0x0

Di ruang makan, sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan belasan adiknya yang sebagian masih kecil-kecil. Ayahnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi gusar, namun tampaknya Ichigo tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

Setelah ia duduk di kursi, acara makan malam mereka yang penuh tata krama pun dilakukan. Tidak ada suara yang berbicara, hanya dentingan alat makan dan piring yang beradu. Adik-adiknya pun sudah dilatih untuk bersikap formal sejak kecil, termasuk dirinya dulu. Walaupun sifat nakal anak kecil memang sulit dihilangkan sepenuhnya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah muak dengan hal ini, segala topeng yang dikenakan untuk menjaga reputasi baik kerajaan. Sesekali ingin sekali ia hidup seperti rakyat biasa, hidup sederhana tanpa sikap formal penuh kepura-puraan.

Hah, mana mungkin.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, sang Ratu pun memerintahkan sesuatu pada anak nomor duanya.

"Nakigitsune, tolong bawa adik-adikmu ke kamar. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakakmu,"

"Ya, baiklah."

Pangeran bersurai putih yang pendiam itu pun menurut, lalu berusaha untuk menggiring mereka keluar dari ruang makan. Walaupun ada beberapa dari mereka yang protes ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan dengan Ichi-nii mereka.

Kini hanya ada tiga orang di ruangan itu. Ayah, ibu, dan si putera sulung. Ichigo sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

"Ichigo..." ayahnya memulai pembicaraan. "Mau sampai kapan kau menolak gadis-gadis yang sudah ayah perkenalkan kepadamu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai mereka, Otou-sama."

"Lalu, gadis seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Mereka semua cantik dan terhormat." tanya ibunya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin Mikazuki."

Ayahnya mengerutkan alis, mencoba untuk sabar dengan sikap anaknya kali ini. "Dia itu hanya gadis desa, anak seorang petani, apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

"Aku tidak dapat melupakannya sampai sekarang," ia menunduk. "Kurasa...aku memang ditakdirkan bersamanya."

"Dia tidak akan bisa setara dengan kita. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekati salah satu dari mereka? Juzumaru-hime, misalnya. Dia begitu anggun." Ibunya masih belum menyerah.

Ichigo masih mengeraskan hati. "Tidak."

Keheningan meliputi mereka semua. Tampaknya, mau dibujuk bagaimanapun juga anak mereka yang satu ini tidak akan menurut. Kemudian sang ayah memiliki sebuah ide di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini putranya bisa segera menemukan pasangan tanpa merasa 'dipaksa'.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Kalau terus begini, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dansa di istana? Otou-sama akan mengurus undangannya, dengan begitu kau bisa memilih gadis mana yang cocok."

Ichigo ingin mengajukan protes. Tapi tiba-tiba sekelebat ide muncul di pikirannya. Bukan seorang Ichigo Hitofuri kalau ia tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini.

"Aku setuju, Otou-sama." Balasnya dengan ekspresi yang lebih cerah dibanding yang tadi. Ayah dan ibunya sempat heran, mengapa tiba-tiba anaknya langsung menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Tapi mereka belum memikirkan terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Pesta itu akan diadakan hari Sabtu depan."

0x0

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo meminta izin untuk pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun ia memerintahkan kepada para pengawalnya untuk tutup mulut dengan semua yang ia akan lakukan hari ini. Andai saja ia dapat pergi tanpa pengawal yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Pertama, ia sengaja memakai pakaian yang tidak mencolok, hanya jaket dan celana panjang biasa. Tak lupa ia memakai masker dan hoodie untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. Bisa heboh warga sekitar kalau mereka mengenalinya seorang pangeran. Kedua pengawalnya juga ia minta agar berpakaian biasa, jadi seakan mereka hanyalah sekumpulan teman yang sedang pergi bersama.

Mereka mana bisa menolak.

Pertama, di kota. Ia berjalan-jalan menelusuri beberapa toko perhiasan di sana. Membeli cincin untuk rencananya nanti. Ichigo pun memilih cincin yang lumayan mahal dengan bahan dasar _white gold_ yang berhiaskan batu _diamond biru_ berbentuk hati. Sepertinya cocok untuk Mikazuki.

Eh?

Kedua, ia pergi ke sebuah toko pakaian yang menjual berbagai jenis gaun pesta dan aksesorisnya. Ia memang tidak pandai memilih pakaian, jadi ia hanya meminta rekomendasi si karyawan untuk memilihkan gaun untuk seorang gadis yang ia sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Akhirnya ia membeli satu set gaun dengan semua aksesorisnya sampai ke sepatu (ia hanya mengira-ngira ukuran tubuh Mikazuki saat ini). Harganya bisa dibilang sangat mahal, sampai si penjaga butik heran mengapa pemuda berpenampilan biasa ini bisa memiliki uang banyak untuk membeli itu.

Untung ia tidak sampai dicurigai.

Ketiga, ia berkata pada pengawalnya kalau ia ingin pergi ke desa untuk menemui seseorang. Awalnya mereka menolak, karena awalnya Ichigo hanya bilang mau pergi ke kota . Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke desa menaiki kereta kuda yang berfungsi sebagai taksi di zaman itu. Tak begitu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk ke desa.

Sesampainya di desa, ia pun bingung. Apa rumah Mikazuki yang dulu masih sama dengan sekarang? Jangan-jangan sudah pindah, atau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam.

Ichigo mencoba untuk mengingat di mana rumah Mikazuki dulu. Ia pernah mampir sekali untuk makan siang. Ibunya ramah sekali padanya. Ah... sungai, kebun, kandang hewan, jalan setapak ini, membuatnya kembali teringat masa lalu.

Langkahnya membawanya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang begitu ia rindukan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri saat ia melihat rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi kebun sayur kecil. Itu pasti rumah—

"Mikazuki...?"

 _ **Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**_

Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai biru tua sepinggang yang sedang memetik sayuran di kebunnya sendiri. Bulu matanya yang lentik, parasnya yang rupawan, lekuk tubuh yang menandakan kedewasaan seorang wanita... ia tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok itu di depannya.

Ichigo melepas hoodie dan maskernya, agar gadis itu dapat mengenalinya lebih jelas.

"I-Ichigo—maksud saya, Ouji-sama. K-Kenapa anda bisa berada di sini?"

Sikap formal itu, ia tidak pernah menyukainya. Apalagi diutarakan oleh gadis yang ia cintai.

Pangeran bersurai sian itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai rasa hormat. Senyuman lembut terpatri di bibirnya, angin sejuk seakan bertiup di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," ia terkekeh pelan. "Panggil saja Ichigo seperti dulu."

"T-Tapi, mana bisa saya—"

Tanpa bermaksud lancang, ia bergerak mendekat dan mengenggam tangan lembut Mikazuki yang kotor dengan tanah. Menyadari hal itu, sang dara pun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ouji-sama, t-tangan saya kotor..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

 _ **I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**_

Ichigo mengenggam tangannya lagi, kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan di sana. Wajah Mikazuki yang masih berpeluh, melawan teriknya matahari, juga tangan dan gaunnya yang terkena noda tanah—membuat kesempurnaannya tidak berkurang nol koma satu sekian persenpun di mata sang Pangeran Ichigo Hitofuri.

Pipi sang gadis tentu merona merah, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang dulu menjadi teman mainnya, dan kini sosok itu ada di depannya. Ia merasa menjadi seorang putri kerajaan saat ini, walaupun ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak akan pantas disandangkan dengan sang pangeran.

 _ **We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds**_

Tidak ada bosan-bosannya menatap wajah Mikazuki yang cantik itu. Menurutnya, gadis ini jauh lebih indah berkali-kali lipat daripada puteri-puteri kerajaan lain yang merawat dirinya setiap saat. Mungkin ayahnya akan menertawakan soal seleranya yang satu ini. Tapi biarlah.

"Mikazuki, di mana ibumu?"

"Dia sedang ada di kota," jawabnya.

"Begitu...ternyata kalian masih tinggal di sini, ya. Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu mencari kemana-mana."

"Ya, tapi saya sudah akan pindah sebentar lagi..."

"Kenapa?"

"M-Menikah..."

Hati Ichigo rasanya langsung dihujani pisau tajam. Sakit tapi tak berdarah. Hanya bisa meringis dalam hati, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apa yang sudah didengarnya itu benar? Perasaannya yang sudah ia pendam belasan tahun ini, akan terhempas karang begitu saja?

Lebih baik ia mati.

"Ternyata Mikazuki sudah punya kekasih, ya..." lirihnya pelan, bungkusan berisi gaun di tangannya hampir jatuh ke tanah. Namun sang dara menggeleng. "Tidak. I-Ibu memaksa saya untuk menikah dengannya..."

 _ **I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand**_

Kali ini kesempatannya akan sangat kecil. Ia tahu itu. Masih ada waktu, tidak ada salahnya berusaha untuk mendapatkan Mikazuki—

untuk terakhir kalinya.

Seakan tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja, Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan sang gadis, menatapnya dalam di matanya. Mata bermotif bulan sabit itu masih tetap indah seperti dulu. Dengan penuh kesungguhan ia berkata, "Mikazuki. Hari sabtu malam nanti, aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Aku mohon, tolong datanglah..."

"T-Tapi, Ouji-sama. Saya tidak memiliki gaun indah..."

Ichigo menyodorkan bungkusan gaun dan aksesoris yang sudah ia beli tadi. Mikazuki tak berani menatap matanya langsung, tangannya belum menerima bungkusan yang disodorkan padanya itu.

"Aku sudah membelikan semuanya untukmu. Aku mohon, datanglah ke pesta dansa di istanaku nanti."

"T-Tapi—"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Ichigo sudah berlutut di tanah, membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti sedang memohon sesuatu yang begitu besar. Kedua pengawalnya yang mengintip dari balik pepohonan, terkejut melihat tuan mudanya bisa sampai bersujud di depan seorang gadis desa. Pemandangan yang begitu langka.

Hanya ini kesempatannya sebelum Mikazuki benar-benar direbut orang lain.

"Aku mohon sekali, datanglah."

Mikazuki tidak tega. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Ichigo, lalu menarik lengannya agar si pangeran kembali berdiri.

"Ouji-sama, jangan seperti itu..." Ia menatapnya khawatir. "Baiklah, saya akan datang ke pesta itu."

Ichigo perlahan berdiri, menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang begitu cerah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu nanti."

Hari masih setengah sore. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya sebentar untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Ditemani dengan secangkir teh, ia pun duduk di dalam. Untuk melepas rindu, sekaligus mempererat hubungan mereka berdua. Setelah suasana menjadi agak santai, akhirnya pembicaraan pun dimulai.

"Ouji-sama, kenapa sangat menginginkan saya untuk datang ke pesta? Saya merasa begitu rendah dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan yang akan datang nanti..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sang pangeran mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa ragu, walau tersirat sedikit rasa gugup di dalam dirinya. Namun ia sudah terbiasa mengatasi hal tersebut.

Pipi Mikazuki memerah. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan mudah?

"O-Ouji-sama, saya ini hanya gadis desa, tidak pantas bersama Anda..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan status sosial. Aku tidak dapat melupakanmu sejak kecil, kaulah wanita yang paling sempurna untukku. Mikazuki..."

Kedua tangan kecilnya meremas gaun berwarna cokelat yang ia kenakan. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang? Pipinya terasa menghangat? Rasa ini...sama seperti saat pipinya dicium Ichigo saat masih kecil dulu. Tapi kali ini...rasanya lebih intens.

Air matanya tumpah mengenai gaunnya. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri lagi. Mikazuki sama-sama tidak dapat melupakan Ichigo sejak dulu, walau sudah berkali-kali menepisnya dengan anggapan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama sang pangeran. Ia selalu merasa dirinya tidak pantas. Tapi hari ini...kedatangan Ichigo mengubah segalanya. Mungkin kalau ia tidak datang tepat waktu, hati Ichigo akan terbelah menyaksikan pujaan hatinya sudah memakai cincin di jari manis kanannya.

Pesta dansanya diadakan tepat satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan Mikazuki. Sepertinya dewi Aphrodite masih berpihak pada mereka. Siapa sangka pertemuan saat masa kecil selama dua minggu berujung pada ketidakmampuan kedua insan melupakan memori pertemuan satu sama lain?

Melihat gadis kesayangannya menangis, Ichigo tidak kuasa untuk menahan diri. Didekatinya, lalu didekapnya Mikazuki di dadanya yang bidang. Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, seperti hal yang sama ia lakukan pada adik-adiknya jika mereka sedang menangis.

"Berhentilah menganggap dirimu tidak pantas. Engkau adalah definisi dari sempurna."

 _ **Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes...**_

0x0

Akhirnya hari Sabtu malam pun tiba. Pesta dansa pun disenggelarakan di istana negeri tersebut. Perempuan maupun laki-laki dari kalangan kerajaan pun datang untuk menghadiri undangan. Jam tujuh malam, pesta pun dimulai dengan sambutan dan hal-hal ringan terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo sudah berpakaian rapi malam itu, ia terlihat lebih tampan dengan jas panjang selutut dan celana berwarna _navy_ , dengan tuxedo putih dan kemeja abu-abu yang sering ia kenakan. Tak lupa ia juga memakai dasi elegan berlipat-lipat yang biasa ada di gaya berpakaian pria di zaman Victorian.

Dengan gelisah ia menanti kedatangan Mikazuki, yang sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Walaupun ada beberapa gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda dari bawah sana, ia takkan turun dari tangga sampai gadis bermata heterokrom itu datang.

Acara dansanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Apa Mikazuki tidak akan datang?

Tidak, ia percaya gadis itu akan menepati janjinya.

Tak lama setelah ia berpikir hal tersebut, pintu istananya yang besar pun terbuka. Gadis yang ditunggu Ichigo pun akhirnya datang. Rambut biru tuanya terlihat indah seperti biasa, namun yang beda kali ini adalah apa yang ia kenakan. Kalung berhiaskan mutiara, gaun panjang berenda yang memiliki beberapa tumpukan berwarna biru langit itu tampak begitu indah dengan motif bulan sabit di bagian bawahnya. Sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih juga ia kenakan, tak lupa sepatu bertabur berlian yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

 _ **I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person**_

Ichigo tidak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Benar-benar sempurna.

Tatapan iri dan asing dari tamu-tamu yang lain membuat Mikazuki merasa semakin malu dan canggung. Apa seharusnya ia tidak datang kemari?

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat,"

"Aku rasa pernah melihatnya di desa..."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sebelum kasak-kusuk itu semakin ribut, sang pangeran akhirnya turun dari atas tangga, menghampiri Mikazuki yang sedang menunduk. Diberikannya tatapan sinis kepada mereka yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ichigo meraih tangannya, lalu diberikannya kecupan seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Ayah dan ibunya yang menonton dari kejauhan tampak begitu terkejut melihat sosok gadis yang anak sulungnya sangat cintai itu. Bagaimana Ichigo mengekspresikan cintanya, mereka belum pernah melihat gadis lain diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Kali ini terlihat berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar formalitas.

 _ **And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this**_

"Mikazuki-hime, akhirnya kau datang juga,"

Hime? Apa Ichigo baru saja memanggilnya putri?!

Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya, baru kali ini ia dipanggil seperti itu.

"O-Ouji-sama, apa sebenarnya tujuan anda mengundang saya kemari?"

Sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Ichigo berlutut di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sekotak cincin dari dalam saku jasnya. Dibuka kotak itu, cincin berhiaskan _blue diamond_ itu sudah menanti untuk dipakai.

"Mikazuki Munechika, gadis pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istri dan ratu untuk kerajaan ini. Hatiku adalah milikmu seorang, sekarang dan selamanya. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tangannya bergetar. Ia tidak mengira Ichigo akan melamarnya saat ini. Sejujurnya ia hanya mengira bahwa ia hanya ingin berdansa dengannya sebelum ia menikah. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa mempersiapkan dirinya di rumah. Mikazuki menatapnya tidak percaya. Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Kini ada seorang pangeran yang melamarnya di antara orang banyak.

Air mata menetes dari matanya. Bukan kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dirangkai dengan kata-kata. Buku setebal sejuta halaman pun tidak sanggup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Y-Ya, aku bersedia..."

Seulas senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya. Dengan lembut disematkannya cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Mikazuki. Kemudian ia berdiri, alunan musik dansa pun dialunkan di ruangan tersebut. Ia mengenggam tangan kanan sang dara, lalu tangannya yang lain diletakkan di pinggangnya. Mikazuki terlihat panik karena ia belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya.

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms**_

"Letakkan tanganmu di bahuku. Jangan gugup, ya?"

Senyuman dari sang calon suami membuat Mikazuki merasa agak tenang. Sepertinya ia harus mempelajari banyak hal setelah menikah dengannya, nanti,

Ichigo menggerakan kakinya, perlahan mengikuti alunan musik yang tenang. Perlahan-lahan ia menuntun sang calon istri agar dapat terbiasa dengan gerakan dansa yang sengaja ia buat sederhana ini.

 _ **Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song**_

"Ouji-sama..."

"Pssst, panggil aku dengan nama seperti dulu."

"I-Ichigo?"

Sang empunya rambut sian tersenyum lembut, menatap sepasang iris heterokrom milik sang kekasih dengan penuh cinta. Ini adalah malam yang terindah dalam hidupnya, menyematkan cincin di jari seseorang yang ia kasihi.

"Ya, begitu. Akhirnya aku dapat mendengar panggilan itu setelah sekian lama..."

Mikazuki tersenyum, menambah keanggunan parasnya yang sudah sempurna di mata Ichigo Hitofuri.

 _ **When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful**_

"Kau begitu cantik malam ini, Mikazuki."

"Terima kasih," ia tersipu. "Kau juga lebih tampan dari biasanya...haha~"

Mendengar pujian itu, Ichigo tentu saja malu. Namun ia senang. Kedua pasang kaki mereka masih bergerak untuk berdansa.

"Maaf, tadi aku terlambat datang," ucap sang dara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah berada di hadapanku, kan?"

 _ **I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight**_

Bercakap-cakap selagi berdansa bukanlah hal buruk, bukan? Lagipula ini salah satu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Ahaha, benar...tadi ibuku sempat melarangku untuk pergi,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena sebenarnya...besok adalah hari pernikahanku,"

Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya pergi.

"Tapi sekarang pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan pria yang salah, Mikazuki..."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan memperlakukanku, Ouji-sama?" godanya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri yang amat berharga."

Pipinya merona. Memang banyak lelaki yang menjanjikan hal itu pada seorang gadis, namun ia yakin kata-kata Ichigo bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

"Tolong tunjukkan kalau ini bukan mimpi..."

Kedua pasang kaki itu pun berhenti berdansa, sebelum sang pangeran membius sang putri dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Review? ^^**_


End file.
